Apology
by Jack.Jak
Summary: MC/WC Marcus apologizes to his brother, William, in the only way that came to mind, his body. First Time Submission, Comments Please!


**Disclaimer** : I, Seis, do not own any of the characters I am seriously abusing in this story!

**Summary** : Marcus apologizes to his brother, William, in the only way that came to mind, his body.

**Warnings** : M/M, Incest

**Pairings** : Marcus/William from Underworld : Evolution

**Word Count** : 1,219

**Authors Note** : So... Hi! This is my first FanFiction ever, wether it be Male/Male or just a rated M. I've never attempted fanfiction before and I wrote this on October 15, it took me about 5 days to revise and reword without a Beta. I've never written anything graphic before so please, Comment. If you think you could give me advice on how to make my stories better, feel FREE to message me or leave a comment! Good criticism and bad criticism are more than welcome.

**Authors Thanks** : I want to thank Sodom! I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, but this author wrote a fanfiction about Draco Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback called Beast of Prey... Though I am not a fan of the series, I am a fan of the abuse that these poor characters induce from our lovely minds on this site! When I found this story it kind of gave me the foundation and nudge nudge to write my own story! Without this story I would have been far to nervous to do it so check the story out!

Apology

Never in his life had Marcus thought he would be in this position. Doing what he was prepared to do to apologize to his brother in one of the only ways that came to mind, in order to prove his loyalty and sincerity to his brother. Of all the ways people did such a thing, he had honestly thought he would let his brother free and everything would have been fine. Marcus was stronger than when he was younger, and he was smarter. But that didn't compare when he finally released William from his personal prison. His brother had stalked torwards him like a predator did with prey, and the look in his animalistic eyes showed nothing but hunger.

Never in his life had Marcus thought he would be in this position. Marcus, the eldest vampire in the world, his bare back against the wall as his equally naked body rested and stayed in position against his brother and the wall because of William. If you had told Marcus that he would be spread like this for his older brother, he'd have merely laughed it off, disturbed and perplexed. So Marcus was here, offering up his body to his brother like a virginal sacrifice.

It was Williams slight movement and growl in his throat that snapped Marcus out of his thought. Williams slight warning was one of a quickly dying patience and a very growing animalistic need resting between himself and Marcus's exposed bottom. Marcus looked at William, his face slightly blocked from view because of Williams current position. One arm of Williams was resting on the wall, keeping both of them in their positions steadily, while the other one was slightly holding Marcus up and also aligning them.

"Patience Brother, Patience." Marcus said breathlessly, in the same tone he had told his brother to 'be still' no more than 6 hours earlier. William took the words lightly, his body shifting only slightly to gently brush up against the younger brothers entrance. Leaving a sticky substance that caused Marcus's stomach to jump in anticipation. Marcus could tell he had procrastinated enough, his brother's patience was wearing thin, and William taking control of the situation now would be more disastrous for Marcus's bottom than anything else.

Without any preparation, Marcus slowly settled himself upon his brothers cock. Marcus was too nervous to look at it when this first began, but now he was regretting it as the stiffened flesh slowly disappeared inside him. The stretch was something awful, a searing pain ripping him apart. William was against the slowness, his sudden shuffle and raising of his hips increased the speed and caused Marcus to cry out.The older brothers name escaped Marcus's lips loudly again, a plead that William was only partial to listen to. "Slower." Marcus said, the thought crossing his mind now that maybe his Father's sentiment had been right.

The process was excruciating for Marcus. He had finally sunk himself onto his brother until his bowels could hold no more. William remaining as still throughout the whole ordeal as could be expected of a sexually deprived Werewolf. The sex so far had left Marcus out of breath with a layer of sweet dampening his body and red locks. A small shift and nod from Marcus signaled for William to move on his own accord, wether it be in or out was up to the Werewolf.

The slight withdrawal of the inhumanly sized cock within him made him apprehensive, worried that his brother would throw his health to the wind and push back in animalisticly, the sudden switch in control gave Marcus a worse knot in his stomach than before. The searing burning in his anus had killed of his only semi-hard erect manhood long ago. Not that sexual gratification was what Marcus had intended for himself when he had dropped his pants in front of his brother. William gently pushed back in, using both his claws now to grab a hold of Marcus's hips to better control the speed and position of his thrusts. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus could see deep gouges on the wall from Williams nails, huge chunks of rock that he hadn't noticed fell.

The process was excruciating, the slow withdrawal and entering was getting no better and Williams patience was close to nothing. Marcus was mentally preparing himself for the pain he knew was to come if William didn't get the sexual release he needed soon, William was still an animal when it came to sex. Even when he was human he could remember William bringing girls home while their Father had been away. Before their changes had actually fully taken control of their lives. The noises he heard from the girls had disturbed him and even caused him to wonder what the hell had actually been going on, was that _all_ Williams doing?

It was until Marcus suddenly gasped in surprise, did William stop moving, a spark of pleasure had raked through Marcus's body. The pleasure relighting the fire in his erection, this sudden pleasure caused Marcus to eagerly press against his brother who was all too willing to reply by pressing back. Careful to aim and hit the spot that caused Marcus to moan and say the older brothers name breathlessly, William picked up his momentum. The pain had increased, _by Gods_, had the pain increased... but their was pleasure, _by Gods, _there was actual pleasure and this pleasure caused Marcus to forget everything but the deep penetration and waves of pleasure coercing through him. He wanted nothing more at that moment to have this pleasure continue even though he was being rutted by his own flesh and blood. Both had lost track of time and the how many times either one had cum before they were finished. Marcus's blood that had run down his thighs and down Williams had somewhat already dried.

Marcus slowly slide from his position to lay of the floor, his bottom burning and aching intensely as it landed on the cool stone below him. Looking down he could see the cum, and more importantly, the large amount of blood that had dripped down his thighs all the way to the floor. Ignoring it, Marcus laid on his back, trying to ease the pain he was feeling in both his hips that were bruised from Williams claws and grip, and the searing pain from Williams manhood, or beasthood?

Marcus's jumped suddenly, pulling himself to rest on his elbows quickly as he felt Williams wolfish tongue lick hesitantly as Marcus's bottom. It was quick and gentle, the act caused very little pain than there already was and made Marcus stare at his brother questioningly, and slightly worried. Knowing that despite the pleasure that was involved, now was far too soon to be thinking about it again. William licked again and again till he had cleaned every inch of Marcus's aching anatomy, his tongue soothing and cleaning the abused flesh. The sensation caused by Williams tongue was rough, but not unpleasant and it also slightly numbed the terrible ache that was not only pulsing at his buttox, but was starting to spread through his whole body. Marcus layed back, exhausted, tired, and in pain, it took a matter of seconds for Marcus to fall asleep.


End file.
